Real Highs and Deep Lows
by LaLaloveya
Summary: When Bonnie first met Tyler she thought that she had finally found the most obnoxious and egotistical person on the planet. Circumstances force Bonnie to see the good parts of Tyler that very few other people are able to see. Can Bonnie handle Tyler and help him change for the better? Will Tyler change Bonnie for the worse? Or will they drive each other into other people's arms?
1. Chapter 1

"In The Beginning There Was Alcohol"

Tyler walked into Origins on Friday night to relax after a long day at work. He walked through the door ready for a beer and yelled to his best friend Matt, the bartender and owner, to serve him. When Matt didn't respond, Tyler saw he was busy talking to a woman.

"Hey man. This is my friend Bonnie. She's gonna be in town for a while. Bonnie, this is Tyler," Matt said smiling.

"Welcome to the neighborhood," Tyler said shaking her hand, noting how soft it was. He rubbed her hand, liking the feel of her smooth hands against his rough hands.

Bonnie looked at him questioningly. "Are you the Mystic Falls welcoming committee or something? Because you're getting awfully familiar with my hand." She said pulling her hand away from him.

"I'm whatever you want me to be," he responded, smiling.

"Lay off," Matt told him.

"So Bonnie, how long have you known Matthew here?" Tyler asked.

"Five years" she answered.

"Well he's been acting like he's my father for at least twice as long as that," Tyler said.

"Wow. Shots fired and you're not even one drink in," Bonnie said looking at Tyler.

"Somebody has to keep your ass out of trouble because it's obvious you're incapable of doing it," Matt said.

"I didn't come here for this. Can I get a beer?" Tyler asked.

"Like me saying no would stop you." Matt said, walking away to get Tyler's beer.

"I know you're not Matt's best friend, Tyler Lockwood," Bonnie said looking at him.

"The one and only," Tyler said smirking.

"I thought you would be different," Bonnie said.

"I know Matt probably described me as an amazingly smooth guy who has a harem of women following him, but I'm trying to keep it chill tonight and-"

"That's not what I meant. I just thought a guy like Matt would be best friends with someone who was less of an ass," Bonnie cut him off.

"You don't even know me, sweetheart. Maybe I have an attitude because there are things going on in my life that you know nothing about. Maybe I came in here with attitude because I'm this close to being fired from my job. A job that I hate. A job that if I'm fired from I'll need my roommate and best friend to pay my half of the rent, which will just give him another excuse to judge my life decisions," Tyler told her.

Bonnie looked at him apologetically. "You're right. I'm sorry. I usually don't make snap judgements about people. I guess I-"

"Or maybe I am an ass and I just made all that up to fuck with you. But like I said, you don't know me," Tyler said smiling.

Bonnie stood up from the stool she was sitting on. Tyler looked down at her and realized how short she was. He continued to look down and stare at her legs in the skirt she was wearing. He wondered if they were as smooth as her hands. He wondered what it would be like to run his hands down them. He looked up and saw Bonnie staring at him. Matt came back and interrupted his thoughts.

"Everything ok over here?" Matt asked.

"Everything's better with alcohol," Tyler said, grabbing his beer from Matt.

"Bonnie looks like she could use a shot," Tyler said, looking at her.

"If he's sticking around make it a double. Alabama slammer please Matty." Bonnie told Matt.

"Sure," he said, making her drink.

"So Bonnie, where are you from?" Tyler asked.

"Georgia. I had trouble finding a job. I got offered a job here and I packed up my stuff and left my life in Georgia behind," Bonnie said sighing, after she finished her shot of tequila.

"Can I get another one, Matt," Bonnie asked.

"Sure," he said

"So you left your boyfriend," Tyler said.

"How could you tell?" Bonnie asked.

"The sighing and the need for another shot," Tyler explained.

"He's my ex now," Bonnie said.

Matt brought her drink over and she drank it right away.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Tyler asked.

"I'd need more alcohol for that," Bonnie told him.

"Matt can we get two more shots of tequila?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Did you want to tell me all about your life and relationships since we're sharing?" Bonnie asked.

"We're not sharing. You are," Tyler said.

"And why is that?" Bonnie asked.

"Telling you all about my life and relationships might not paint me in an appealing light and I don't think I want you to think I'm an ass. " Tyler said.

"And why is that?" Bonnie asked.

"Because I might like you," Tyler said.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Bonnie said.

"He does," Matt said bringing them their drinks.

"You have nothing else to do except make me look bad?" Tyler asked.

"There is no place I'd rather be then here with my two friends," Matt said smiling at Tyler.

Bonnie laughed.

"Well here's to you Bonnie. Starting over and leaving your bastard of an ex back in Georgia," Tyler said raising his glass and drinking his shot.

"Is he talking about Jessie?" Matt asked.

Bonnie nodded.

"I told you that you were so much better than him. I don't know why you wasted your time," Matt said, crossing his arms.

"Matt, he wasn't a bad guy," Bonnie said.

"Bullshit. He was-"Matt said.

"I don't want to talk about this right now! Can you just go get us two more shots?" Bonnie asked.

"Ok," Matt said, walking away.

Bonnie drank the tequila shot in her hand.

"You know you just kind of went off on Matt too, but I didn't just assume you were an ass," Tyler pointed out.

"I said I was sorry for judging you," Bonnie said.

"You can make it up to me by dancing with me," Tyler said.

"I'm not that sorry," Bonnie told him.

"I will say please," Tyler said.

"Fine, but I'm gonna need that shot first," Bonnie said.

Matt brought their shots over. Tyler and Bonnie drank them right away.

"Ok let's go," Tyler said.

"What happened to please?" Bonnie asked.

"I said I would say it. I didn't say when." Tyler answered.

Bonnie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on," Tyler said laughing as he put her arm around her shoulder.

"Where are you guys going?" Matt asked.

"Dancing," Tyler replied, leading Bonnie to an open area.

When they stopped walking Bonnie tripped over her own feet.

"Bonnie if you don't know how to dance you all you had to do was say so. I don't want to embarrass you out here with my mad skills," Tyler said, smiling.

"I can dance. Those shots just hit me a little faster than anticipated." Bonnie said, holding onto Tyler.

"Don't worry. I'll hold you up," Tyler said.

"Don't try anything," Bonnie warned.

"I wouldn't dare," Tyler said, smiling.

Bonnie put her arms around his neck. Tyler slid is hands down to her waist. They swayed back and forth to the slow song that was playing. Tyler spun Bonnie, pulling her back to his front as they continued to sway.

"I just want to let you know-" Tyler whispered in Bonnie's ear and stopped when he noticed her tense up.

He smiled and continued.

"I'm taking it easy on you right now because you're a little tipsy, but usually I tear up the dance floor," Tyler whispered.

Bonnie looked up at him and said, "Something tells me you're all talk Lockwood,"

"No Bonnie I can assure I'm a man of action," he said as he rubbed his hand up and down her hip.

Bonnie looked up at him and then heard the music fade.

"Song is over. I danced with you."

Bonnie pulled away from him, causing Tyler to wobble.

"It looks like I'm not the only one who's a little tipsy," Bonnie said laughing.

Bonnie went back to the bar and ordered another shot of tequila. Tyler sat down with her and ordered another shot as well. They drank several more shots until they were laughing like old friends over nothing, and Matt finally cut them off.

"I'm going to head home," Bonnie said, putting her jacket on.

"We can share a cab," Tyler said, standing up.

"Ok," Bonnie said.

"No, Tyler. I'll take you home. That way I know you make it in without causing any trouble," Matt said.

"Ok Dad," Tyler said, pouting.

Bonnie walked outside to meet her taxi and Matt went to the other end of the bar to help his other customers. Since Matt couldn't see him, Tyler decided to follow Bonnie outside. Tyler saw Bonnie get into the cab and slid in behind her.

"Fuck! It's you. You scared me," Bonnie said, breathing heavily.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Don't tell Matt," Tyler said, laughing.

"I don't even know where my phone is," Bonnie said.

Bonnie gave the driver her address and he drove away.

"So what's your impression of me so far? Am I still an ass?" Tyler asked.

" I'm sorry for calling you an ass. It just seemed like you were being rude to Matt and he's a really sweet guy," Bonnie said.

"Matt's my best friend. I have and will do anything for him. Our friendship isn't perfect, but that doesn't mean I don't care about him." Tyler said.

"Like you said I don't know you so do you really mean that or did you just make all that up to fuck with me?" Bonnie asked.

"Matt's my family. He's like my brother," Tyler said honestly.

"Well if that's true then Matt's lucky to have a friend who will do anything for him," Bonnie said.

Bonnie sighed.

"I miss my best friend back in Georgia already,"

"What's she like?" Tyler asked.

"Her name is Elena. We grew up together. She's really nice and caring. The type who will do anything for you. She's one of the most considerate people I know. She's a lot like Matt. I miss my family too. My grandmother and my cousin Lucy said I should come up here and teach if that's what I wanted and now I'm not sure if I made the right choice. I even miss Jessie and God I'm so stupid for that," Bonnie said beginning to cry.

"Bonnie," Tyler, said hugging her.

"You're not stupid. You're brave for coming to town where you barely know anyone to do something that you love. You're a little scared, but that's ok," Tyler said in her ear.

Bonnie pulled out of his embrace and wiped her eyes.

She looked up at him, flashed him a smile and repeating his words from earlier said, "But you don't even know me sweetheart, so how can you be so sure that I'm brave."

"Because you took a chance and left everything behind without a guarantee that what you left for will be worth it. That's what makes you brave," Tyler said looking at her.

Bonnie looked up at him and put her hand on his cheek. She pulled his head to her a kissed his lips. Gently at first, but Bonnie should have known that Tyler was anything but gentle. He kissed her deeply and rubbed circles on her hips with his fingers, giving Bonnie butterflies. Bonnie pushed him up against the window in the back of the cab and kissed him hard. She ran her fingers through his hair and then stopped kissing him to catch her breath.

"Your hair is so soft," she said.

"So are your lips," he said leaning in to kiss her again.

Tyler sucked her bottom lip and ran his tongue gently across it. Bonnie moved her hands from her hair to his sides. As she arched into him, she began to run her hands up and down his ab muscles. Tyler moved his hands to her butt and pulled her onto his lap. They both began breathing heavily and came up for air, but Tyler quickly resumed kissing Bonnie's neck. He kissed and sucked on her neck and ran his tongue over certain spots, causing her to shiver. Tyler rubbed his hand up and down her thigh and Bonnie began to moan. They were interrupted by the cab driver knocking on the glass and telling them they were at Bonnie's building. Bonnie moved off of Tyler and put her jacket back on.

"I'll see you around," Tyler said clearing his throat and adjusting his pants.

"Why don't you come up," Bonnie said pointing to her apartment building.

"Really, are you sure?" Tyler asked.

" Yeah. I miss Georgia, I'm lonely after being here for one day, I want a distraction, and I'm just drunk enough to let you fuck me," Bonnie said.

"And I'm just drunk enough to except that offer," Tyler said.

"Yeah right. You know you want me. I'm sure you'd take it any way you can get it," Bonnie said.

"You're right but are you sure you want this. I mean if you're just lonely-" Tyler said.

"I'm fucking horny too, happy? So are you coming?"

"Yeah," Tyler said.

Bonnie paid the taxi driver and they walked inside.

 **Thank You for reading. This is the first chapter of my second story. I'm also writing Here We Go, which is a Bamon story. You guys can probably guess how the second chapter of this story is going to go. I already have most of it written, so I'll try to post it soon. This story will be all human. I love getting feedback about the story and my writing, negative or positive, because it helps me to improve. It's also good to know if I should continue this story or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To anyone who is reading this I'm sorry it's been a month since I've updated. Things have been busy, but I am still committed to this story. I made this chapter kinda long to try and make up for the fact that it has been a while since I've given you guys anything new, but I'm still really sorry. I know what it's like to see a new story with characters you like and then never get an update. I know it's frustrating, sorry. Also you guys can probably guess some of what will be in this chapter based on the end of last chapter. Sorry if you have to reread last chapter. Also for anybody who reads my other story Here We Go I'm working on an update for that. Thank You for continuing to read. I really appreciate your reviews and support!**

 **Warning sexual explicitness in this chapter**

" What Happens in Vegas, Nobody Remembers"

Tyler had his arm around Bonnie's waist as they stepped into the elevator. Bonnie pressed the button for the fifth floor. Tyler leaned down to Bonnie's ear.

"I've wanted you since I walked into Origins," Tyler whispered.

"How much do you want me?" he asked.

When Bonnie didn't answer he pushed her against the wall in the elevator and wrapped her leg around his hip. He ran his hand up and down her leg.

"God your skin is so soft," he said in a desperate tone.

"Great I'm soft and as long as you're hard this night will go over well," Bonnie said, slightly annoyed by him attempting to start something in the elevator that he couldn't finish.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that," Tyler said as he slid her skirt up and pressed his crotch against her vagina.

Bonnie moaned.

"That's the idea Bonnie, and as long as you continue to sound like that, then this night will go over well," he said, smiling and making her eat her words.

The elevator door opened and Bonnie quickly pulled her skirt back down. She grabbed Tyler's hand and they drunkenly stumbled through her apartment together. She led him through her living room area in the dark and turned the light on when they finally got to her bedroom. Tyler removed Bonnie's jacket and Bonnie pulled him down to the bed on top of her. He kissed her neck while Bonnie took off his pants. When she was done, Bonnie moved his head and attacked his mouth with hers. She ran her tongue across his lip and pushed it further into his mouth, engaging his tongue and causing him to moan. They stopped to breathe and both of them took their shirts off. Tyler continued to breathe while Bonnie kissed his neck and sucked right underneath his jaw. Tyler moaned and reached to take Bonnie's underwear off. Bonnie continued to kiss Tyler's neck until he slowly pushed his two fingers inside her. He moved them in and out.

"How does that feel?" Tyler asked.

"Good. Deeper," Bonnie said.

Tyler pushed his fingers deeper and pressed down causing Bonnie to moan louder.

"I found it didn't I?" Tyler asked.

"Mhhhm uh Yes," Bonnie said.

Tyler continued moving his fingers in and out and then stopped.

"What? Why did you stop?" Bonnie asked.

"Relax," Tyler said, grabbing her hips and lowering his mouth to her vagina.

Bonnie breathed in deeply as Tyler traced her folds with his tongue and brought one into his mouth, sucking on it. When he was finished he moved up to her clit, flicking it back and forth with his tongue, and causing Bonnie to squirm.

"More Ty. Please don't tease right now," Bonnie begged.

Tyler repeatedly swirled his tongue around her clit. He lowered his head and thrusted his tongue into her slit, pressing his head into her vagina and swirling his tongue as deep as possible. He pulled his head away from her so he could breathe. He kissed Bonnie on the lips and when she tasted herself she swirled her tongue around his mouth. Bonnie wrapped her legs around him and he reached behind her to take off her bra.

"Please I need you inside me" Bonnie said, yanking off his underwear.

"Come on, Ty. Don't you want to be inside me?" she asked, stroking his cock.

"Yes, God," he hissed.

He positioned himself to thrust into Bonnie.

"Fuck. Bonnie, I don't have a condom. You have one, right?" Tyler asked.

" No I just moved in. I haven't had a chance to buy any," she said.

"Are you on the pill?" he asked.

"No," Bonnie said.

Tyler groaned, His cock was hard and aching.

"God I'm so wet and horny though," Bonnie groaned.

"We can still have sex though. Yeah, it's ok just put the tip in. That's it and just make sure you pull out," Bonnie reasoned with drunk logic.

'The tip? What the fuck is that gonna do for me?' Tyler thought. But he was too drunk and horny to care. He would take anything he could get. He craved any kind of warm, sweet, tight, relief. He positioned the tip of his cock at Bonnie's vagina and thrusted in just a little bit. He thrusted in and out several times.

"This is torture, just having you rub against my tip," he groaned.

"I know. You're barely hitting anything," Bonnie said.

"Ok you can put it all the way in, but you have to pull out," Bonnie told him.

"Yeah," he said.

Bonnie wrapped her legs tightly around Tyler's waist as he thrusted deeply inside of her.

"Finally," Tyler said when he couldn't thrust any deeper, stopping to enjoy her warm constriction.

"Move," Bonnie said.

Tyler pulled all the way out and thrusted deep inside her again.

"Fast, Ty, please," she begged.

Tyler thrusted his hips quickly, pounding deep inside her vagina.

"Oh yeah. Yes. I just mmmmm. I just need you to rub my clit," Bonnie said desperately, moving his hand down to her clit.

"That's it. Perfect," she said, enjoying the sensation of his cock thrusting into her and his fingers playing with her.

"I'm close," Tyler said, grunting.

"No. Don't come. Please don't. I'm so fucking close and you've been teasing me, Ty. Please Ty, don't pull out yet. I need this. Please don't stop. Just let me come. Let me come and I'll do anything you want," Bonnie said, wanting desperately to achieve the orgasm Tyler had been working her up to all night.

Tyler thrusted almost inhumanely fast into Bonnie as hard and deep as he possibly could. He bit his cheek and tried to think of anything that would prevent him from coming while he thrusted into Bonnie's warm tightness.

"Yes ,Ty. Yes. I need it. Yes. Ah. Yes. Yes," Bonnie yelled as she came.

"God I needed that," Bonnie said as she disjoined them.

Tyler whimpered.

"My turn," Tyler said.

" A promise is a promise. How do you want it?" Bonnie asked.

Tyler grabbed her hips and pulled her on top of him.

"I want to watch you ride me," he said, holding onto her hips.

Bonnie looked down at him and began circling hips while maintaining eye contact. Tyler grunted and kept one hand on her hip and the other on one of her breasts. He panted as Bonnie rode him harder, shifting up and down enthusiastically on his cock.

"This is what you wanted?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, show me what you can do," he said between breaths.

Bonnie rode him slowly then began increasing her speed. She was riding him so quickly they could hear their skin slapping together.

"Oh. Oh. I'm close," Tyler whimpered.

"Come Ty," Bonnie whispered as she licked his ear.

Tyler tried to control himself, but he couldn't take watching Bonnie going up and down, riding him like a roller coaster anymore, and he began to come.

"God," he yelled.

He threw Bonnie off him and jacked himself off until he was finished coming.

"Where is your bathroom?" Tyler asked after he caught his breath.

"Out there. Around the corner," Bonnie said, tiredly.

Tyler left her room to go to the bathroom and ran into a wall. He shook it off and ignored the pain in his shoulder and the side of his body. He made his way to the bathroom and cleaned himself the best he could in his drunken state. He walked back to Bonnie's room and saw she was already asleep. Tyler laid down beside her and quickly fell asleep.

Tyler woke up the next morning with his mouth as dry as the Sahara and his head enduring a nagging jack hammering feeling. He quickly stood up, which caused him to become dizzy, and tried to locate Bonnie's bathroom. When he finally found it, he lifted up her toilet seat and purged the contents of his stomach from last night.

"Fuck," Tyler groaned, coughing.

When he stood up he finally realized he was naked. When he walked back to Bonnie's bedroom he peeled back the blanket that was covering and saw that she was naked too.

'Wait to go buddy,' he thought to himself, smirking.

He remembered meeting Bonnie and vaguely remembered getting in the cab with her, but after that his memory was pretty blurry. From their state of undress Tyler gathered that they fucked last night. Tyler left Bonnie's room and located the kitchen. He found her coffee maker and made coffee. When the coffee was done was done brewing he found a mug and poured his coffee. Tyler began looking around her kitchen and when he noticed the time on her microwave, he almost choked on his coffee. According to the microwave it was 10 o'clock. Tyler ran back to Bonnie's room realizing he was supposed to be at work by 9 o'clock today. He called Matt to pick him up. He quickly found his clothes and got dressed. He went into Bonnie's bathroom and found her mouthwash. He took as much into his mouth as he could, so his boss wouldn't smell his combination of alcohol and morning breath. While he waited for Matt he wrote Bonnie a note. When Matt called him to tell him he was outside, Tyler put the note on her bed and left her apartment. Tyler got in Matt's car and as soon as he did Matt immediately shot a death glare his way.

"What the fuck man? I told you I would take you home," Matt said.

"I'm a big boy, Matty," Tyler said, lightly chuckling.

"You know I hate when you call me that. Why did you go home with Bonnie?" Matt asked.

"We shared a cab. Then we shared a bed." Tyler said.

"You slept with her?" Matt yelled.

"Looks like it. I can't exactly remember all the dirty details," Tyler said.

"If you couldn't remember what the fuck did you say to her when you woke up in her bed this morning?" Matt asked.

"Nothing. She's still asleep," Tyler said.

"So you just left her!" Matt said, angrily.

"I wrote her a note. I'm sure she's very tired after last nights' activities and I didn't want to wake her. I'm not really sure how much she'll remember either and I didn't want to be there for the freak out," Tyler explained.

"I know you have no fucking boundaries, exhibit Vicky, but Bonnie's my friend. I care about her. She's not like Vicky and I don't want you treating her like all the other girls you 'date' so just leave her alone," Matt said, putting air quotes around date.

"Look man, I may not remember everything right now, but something tells me Bonnie was a very willing participant who will be coming back for some more Tyler Lockwood. I bet she's locked on my wood," Tyler said trying to irritate Matt.

"I mean it, Tyler," Matt said, stopping his car as he parked in front of the Whitmore Construction building.

"Alright. Thanks for driving me to work, Matt. I'll see you at home," Tyler said, getting out and closing the door.

Tyler walked into work where his boss was waiting for him with neither a coke nor a smile.

"You're late again, Lockwood," his boss, Ric, told him.

"Which is exactly what I told you would happen when you told me I would have to work this weekend," Tyler replied.

"Your crew is already out on site, so you'll have to stay here and start mapping out some jobs for next week," Ric said.

"Are there any other options?" Tyler asked.

" You want to know what is behind door number two?" Rick asked.

"Is it a brand new car?" Tyler asked.

"Close it's a trip. A trip to the unemployment line," Ric told him.

"I'll get to work," Tyler said.

"You just needed a little motivation," Ric said smiling.

Bonnie woke up and realized she was naked. She rolled over and saw a piece of paper on her bed and read it, assuming it would be the explanation to her complete nudity. The note said:

Hey Bonnie from the look of things I'd say we fucked last night. I woke up naked and you were naked too. Aren't you a sight for bloodshot eyes. I don't remember a lot that happened last night. Hopefully you'll fill me in on what you remember. I'll see you. -Tyler

Bonnie remembered going to Matt's bar last night. She remembered talking to Tyler and a little of their conversations and him being a bit of an ass. She also remembered kissing him in a cab. Bonnie saw that Tyler left his phone number on the bottom of the note. She rolled her eyes. 'Really? It looks we fucked last night. He actually wrote that down. Could he be any more vulgar?' Bonnie thought. Bonnie showered, got dressed, and decided to head over to Origins. She was hoping Matt would be able to fill in some of the blanks on what happened last night.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Matt yelled to her when she walked in the door.

"I think the better question is what the fuck was I doing last night?" Bonnie asked.

"You should ask Tyler. He's the one you took home last night," Matt said, turning away from her

"What, are you judging me? If you have something to say just say," Bonnie said angrily.

"No, I'm not. I just thought you had moved on from guys like Jessie," Matt said, looking in her questioningly.

"I have, Matt. Tyler's YOUR best friend. He may be a lot of things but I don't think he's like Jessie. And let's get one thing straight. I can sleep with whoever I want. You are the only person I love within 500 miles of me, and I don't need you judging me Matty, please, I just really need a friend," Bonnie said, sighing.

"Yeah, Tyler's not Jessie, but he's no prince charming either. I'm just trying to look out for you Bonnie. Tyler's like my brother, but I've seen the relationships he has with girls and I don't think you guys want the same things. I'm just trying to save you from getting hurt. I know the things you've been through. I'm trying to be here for you Bonnie like you want," Matt said.

"And that's why I love you Matty, but I am a big girl. I don't need you being overly protective of me. And because I'm a big girl I can admit that sleeping with Tyler was a mistake. Getting that drunk in the first place was a mistake. I shouldn't have drank that much knowing I was emotional, that was bound to end with me doing something stupid," Bonnie said.

"Well if it helps Tyler said he doesn't remember that much of what happened so you could change parts of the story you feel better about yourself," Matt said.

"You talked to Tyler?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah I had to drive him to work this morning," Matt said.

"I don't remember much of last night myself," Bonnie said.

"And that kids, is why it's important to drink responsibly. In my line of work I've seen this happen to people before. It will probably take you a day to remember more of the details," Matt said.

"I'm never drinking again," Bonnie said, covering her face with her hands.

"That's what they all say," Matt said smiling.

"I'm not kidding. I'm so weak and my head is fucking pounding. I'm just thanking God I'm not bent over a toilet right now," Bonnie said.

"Maybe you're dehydrated. I'll get you some Gatorade," Matt said.

Bonnie turned around on the stool she was sitting on and looked around the rest of the bar while she waited for Matt to come back. It was late in the afternoon and the Saturday crowd was beginning to arrive. Bonnie figured she would be one of them if she hadn't learned her lesson last night. 'I'm never drinking again,' she thought. 'Okay, never again for two weeks. That way my head and liver have time to recover,' Bonnie concluded in her head. When Bonnie finished her internal conference she looked up at the door. She saw Tyler Lockwood walking towards her smiling like an idiot. 'And let the fuckery that is my daily life begin," Bonnie thought when she saw him.

"You're looking lovely today, Bonnie," Tyler said, sitting down next to her.

"Although I liked what I saw this morning more, when you were a lot more naked. What are the chances of me seeing that again?" Tyler asked.

"The chances are non-existent," Bonnie said, rolling her eyes.

Matt came back with Bonnie's Gatorade and handed it to her. He reached behind the bar, picked up Tyler's keys, and tossed them to him.

"Here's the keys to your bike," Matt said.

"Thanks for holding onto my keys. I would be devastated if anything happened to my baby," Tyler said.

"Bonnie, would you like to go for a ride?" Tyler asked.

"I'm tired. I just want to go home," Bonnie said.

"Well what faster way to get home then on my motorcycle, and lucky for you it's still sitting outside from last night. We can go right now," Tyler said, smiling.

"I really don't feel like waiting for a cab," Bonnie said.

"And now you don't have to," Tyler said.

"Do you even have another helmet with you?" Matt asked.

"She can wear mine," Tyler said.

Matt sighed. He got Tyler's helmet out of his office and handed it to Bonnie. Bonnie put Tyler's helmet on. She gave Tyler directions to her house and they walked outside and climbed onto his bike.

"Hold on tight. It's probably safe to say that last night was the ride of your life, but this will be too just in a different way," Tyler said, smiling.

"Do you ever stop?" Bonnie asked, annoyed.

"Not even on holidays," Tyler said.

Bonnie had never ridden a motorcycle before, but she could see why Tyler liked it. The wind the speed, the adrenaline, it was all so exciting. She probably would have enjoyed more had the symptoms of her hangover not been prevalent in her head. Bonnie was thankful Tyler was able to get her to her building quickly. She was in desperate need of a nap. She climbed off of Tyler's bike, handed him his helmet, and began walking towards her building.

"How about I come up and we make some memories that we'll actually remember this time," Tyler said, following Bonnie.

"I'm gonna need you to stop talking about us sleeping together, stop trying to make stupid jokes, and stop being such an ass," Bonnie turned around to yell at him.

Tyler smiled.

"Well we fucked, Bonnie, and not talking about it doesn't mean it didn't happen. Be honest with yourself," Tyler said.

"Oh God, how old are you? Fifteen? We fucked, really? Do you have to be so vulgar?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm just calling it what it is. The way I see it you either fuck someone or make love to them, and we fucked, Bonnie. It was selfish. I did it for me and you did it for you," Tyler told her.

"Whatever Tyler," Bonnie said.

"Be honest with yourself, Bonnie. You can't tell me you had sex with me for any other reason besides feeling lonely," Tyler said.

Bonnie shook her head.

"Nope. You wouldn't have had a chance in hell otherwise," Bonnie said.

"Don't act so mad then, and hey if you want me to make love to you all you have to do is ask," Tyler said, smiling.

Bonnie pushed his shoulder and walked into her building.

"Come on Bonnie we should talk about what happened," Tyler said.

"We drank a lot, so I don't really remember anything either. Matt said it will probably take a day for more of what happened to come back. Should I want to contact you for some reason in the meantime I have your number," Bonnie told him.

"Awww Bonnie you kept my note. I knew you liked me," Tyler said.

Bonnie turned around, stepped into the elevator, and pressed the number for her floor, happily leaving Tyler to stand in the lobby of her building alone.

 **I hope you guys will give me some feedback on how you feel about this chapter and the characters. I want to thank you for reading, and I hope you continue to read.**


End file.
